


happiness, in its smallest form

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: It may not be much but happiness for him, Junhui thinks, is currently in the comfort of this medium-sized two bedroom share house where both the love and the bickering never stops.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	happiness, in its smallest form

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE THIS ON A SUPER DUPER WHIM, AS USUAL BECAUSE I GOT SO SO SOFT FOR 96 LINE OUT OF THE BLUE
> 
> i'm sorry if it seems so rushed too wah i just wanted to get all of my feels out for these dorks and i wanted to get a kickstart piece for my arts college au svt out there hehe
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoy reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

Neither of them were from Seoul. That had been their only point in common back then. Well, outside of going to the same university, at least.

Junhui meets them in age order—well, birthday order to be exact—since all of them were born in the same year and same grade. He first meets Soonyoung, a choreography major with distractingly bleach blond hair from Namyangju, who apparently had fought teeth and nail to get accepted into Korea National University of Arts. _It’s my dream school,_ Soonyoung had told him with eyes beaming as bright as his hair. He sympathizes, since this too was Junhui’s dream school and in his circumstance, he even went all the way from Shenzhen, Guangdong just to be here. They became friends almost immediately as they await for the landlord to arrive.

He meets Wonwoo next. Tall and handsome. That had been Junhui’s initial first impression of the raven haired boy. He’s probably almost as tall as he is, albeit slightly narrower in frame. Wonwoo hailed all the way from Changwon with two big suitcases in tow and a sour look on his face, mumbling something about almost getting robbed at the subway and getting lost on the way to the share house—Junhui couldn’t quite tell yet, given his limited Korean. He greets both Junhui and Soonyoung who were sitting on the steps leading to the share house and soon joins them. Junhui finds out that Wonwoo was going to be in the School of Drama with him, though different departments. It puts him a little at ease knowing he wouldn’t be going to orientation day on his own.

Lastly, came Jihoon and Soonyoung could tell immediately that Jihoon came all the way from Busan by his dialect alone when he introduced himself to the three—catching Jihoon off guard with his sudden boisterousness. Junhui only smiles shyly, waving a little while maybe also being a little intimidated and scared. Jihoon smiles back at him kindly while fixing the black sports cap on his head and holds out his hand for Junhui to shake. While waiting for their landlord, Junhui listens to Jihoon hum a tune as he taps his foot. He guessed that Jihoon was probably some kind of music major.

They bond over their nervousness of adjusting to life in Seoul and in Junhui’s case, adjusting to life in Korea, a whole new country and customs that he’ll have to slowly learn by watching his three roommates closely.

“You’ll be fine, Jun-ah!” Soonyoung pats him on the back after he expressed his worry. “We’ll be here to help you!”

“We’ll be here to help each other, don’t you worry,” Jihoon adds, with a reassuring smile and tone in his voice that makes Junhui’s heavy heart feel a whole lot lighter.

\--

They divide themselves into two groups for the rooming. Junhui with Wonwoo and Soonyoung with Jihoon. He immediately called dibs on the bed by the window and Wonwoo didn’t put up much of a fight, already placing his belongings onto the other bed closer to the door.

Their room was simple. Two beds, two desks and a shared closet. He mentally notes to himself to be as tidy as possible so he doesn’t get in Wonwoo’s way and make the younger uncomfortable being his roommate. Wonwoo already started to unpack his belongings while Junhui decided to take a tour of the share house.

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s room layout was pretty much the same as theirs, minus the super big window that looked out into the street outside but nonetheless it was still cosy. The share house wasn’t something super fancy either, now was it really down in the dumps. Shared bathroom, a joint living and kitchen space, a laundry room. Nothing out of the usual. There was a small garden at the back that caught Junhui’s attention but he’ll give it another day to explore.

“Oh, I didn’t know there’s a garden back here!” Wonwoo’s voice catches him off guard.

“Y-yeah, it’s nice,” replies Junhui a little nervously.

“We should garden, I think the landlord should be okay with us planting stuff, don’t you think?” Wonwoo continues. Junhui only nods, smiling back at the younger.

“Wonwoo-ya! Jun-ah! Unpack quickly so we can discuss house rules!” Soonyoung yells from the living room. “And we’re gonna figure out what to eat too!”

\--

Their house rules were simple. One, everyone should know where everyone should be a.k.a Soonyoung has pestered everyone into a KakaoTalk group chat to keep updates and two, do not steal food. With rule number two being heavily emphasized over and over again to the point that Wonwoo pulled out a label maker machine just to shut everyone up. Outside of those two rules, everything else is pretty much common sense.

Not like it was even a big deal for the four of them anyway. Until meeting Wonwoo and Jihoon, Junhui honestly thought he was the biggest homebody he knows—which bodes well with him since he also doesn’t enjoy leaving the confines of his own bedroom unless necessary. Soonyoung was the most flexible out of the four of them, spending equal parts at the share-house and out with his faculty friends.

Their days off from assignments and classes were spent indoors, chatting over beer and fried chicken and other disgustingly greasy food that taste too good to be true. 

\--

On most days, Junhui found himself waking up the earliest out of the four of them. Jihoon being the most difficult to wake up even with three other alarms outside of his own blasting off at the crack of dawn so they can make it to their 8AM classes.

“Wonwoo,” he calls for the younger when both of their alarms go off at the same time. “Wonwoo, wake up you have class soon.”

“Five more minutes,” Wonwoo groans, stirring underneath the covers.

“I’m going to wake up Jihoonie,” he mumbles, staggering out of his bed and out of their bedroom. He switches the lights on just to make sure Wonwoo doesn’t fall back asleep again and it’s confirmed by the groan let out once again from the younger as the bright lights come on.

When Junhui reaches Soonyoung and Jihoon’s bedroom, he opens the door slowly before tip-toeing in to approach Jihoon’s bed. Soonyoung was passed out cold in his, one leg dangling off the bed.

“Jihoonie,” he calls for the younger softly. “Jihoonie, wake up.”

Jihoon does stir awake, knitting his brows together as he finally registers Junhui’s voice and presence. “Junhui?”

“You have class at 8AM, I’m here to wake you up,” he replies, placing Jihoon’s ringing phone by the younger’s ear. “See? It’s already 7AM.”

Like Wonwoo, Jihoon groans out loud, hands desperately reaching for the phone to shut off the alarm but Junhui takes it away before he gets a chance. “I already woke up Wonwoo, it’s your turn now.”

“Fine, fine,” Jihoon says. “But you _have_ to make coffee.”

Junhui smiles, turning off the alarm and returning the phone to Jihoon. “Deal.”

Junhui skips out of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s room and makes a beeline to the kitchen to start making coffee for Jihoon who needed his morning fix of caffeine. Wonwoo, who had just finished washing up, walks past Soonyoung and Jihoon’s room and promptly turns on the lights in the bedroom before sneakily walking back to his and Junhui’s room to change. Satisfaction swelling in his chest when he hears two sets of an exasperated “ _fuck_ ” coming from the bedroom and a curse of his name.

\--

Home sickness was inevitable, especially for four people who were living away from home. Junhui tries not to let his homesickness get the better of him, but there were days where he couldn’t help it. He excuses himself from the dining table when a phone call comes in and he immediately switches from Korean to Chinese.

“Your mom?” Soonyoung asks him after Junhui returns, putting an insane amount of strawberry jam onto his slice of toast which makes Wonwoo and Jihoon grimace as they watch him.

“Yeah,” replies Junhui, taking his seat beside Jihoon back. “She was just asking how I was doing, that’s all and if I wanted her to come visit me here.”

“I still find it amazing whenever you switch immediately from Korean to Chinese like that,” Soonyoung says again. “Like, I wish I could speak another language fluently too.”

“Don’t you speak Japanese?” Wonwoo interrupts while chewing his toast.

“I majored in it in high school but I’m not Junnie level fluent, you know?” Soonyoung says. “Still very basic.”

“Anyways, Junnie, did you tell your mom that you wanted her to visit? You probably miss your family,” Wonwoo turns to Junhui. “Plus, I’d like to meet your mom too since you keep saying her cooking is amazing.”

“Oh!” Soonyoung interrupts this time. “And your little brother too!”

Junhui smiles, happy to see that his roommates— _friends_ —so eager to meet his family. It always warms him whenever they ask him to tell them stories about what his life in China is like. They’ve only spoken to Junhui’s family when Junhui happens to be on video call with them and even then, they were limited in actual verbal conversation since Junhui’s family didn’t know any Korean and they didn’t know any Chinese outside of the basic sentences that Junhui has taught them once in a while.

Junhui has met all his roommates’ parents and siblings. And all of them had thanked him for taking care of their son well and for him to not hesitate to let them know if Junhui ever needed anything. It was nice. Even far away from home, Junhui still felt like he still had family and people to rely on and protect him.

“I’ll let them know when the next school holidays are,” he smiles to the three and resumes their breakfast. “I really want to introduce you guys to my family too.”

He finishes up breakfast quickly and all four of them disperse, ready to start their own days. Junhui had a seminar that was mandatory attendance and Wonwoo had been nice enough to take over on doing the dishes as Junhui sprints out of the door to catch the bus on time.

“We should order Chinese food tonight for dinner,” Jihoon suggests to the other two. “It’s been a while since Junhui got his turn to decide dinner, right?”

“Right, cause _someone_ is picky,” Wonwoo glares at Soonyoung who glares at him back.

“You talk like you’re not picky too,” Soonyoung retaliates. “We’re all picky. Except for Junhui. He’s literally the only one who’s never complained about the dinner menu.”

“Yeah that’s cause Junhui is too nice to whine and complain like you,” Jihoon scoffs as he dries off the plate. “One day he’ll turn evil and you two will be the first ones he take out.”

Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung guffaw at the thought of Junhui becoming evil.

“Right. Like Junhui could ever be mean,” Wonwoo says. “So we all agree for Chinese food for dinner? I think the menu for Junhui’s favourite restaurant should be on the coffee table somewhere.”

“I’ll go look. I liked that spicy ribs he ordered last time but I forgot what it’s called,” Jihoon says as he moves to the living room and walk towards the coffee table in search for the menu.

“Junhui has a full day today doesn’t he?” Soonyoung asks Wonwoo who only nods without looking at him. “Great! Then it’ll be like a small surprise for him.”

\--

Junhui was practically dragging himself through the front door when he returns to the share-house, the time almost closing in on 6PM and his stomach growling like mad since the seminar had cut through lunch time therefore he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast.

“I’m back,” he announces himself as he toes off his shoes and slips on his indoor slippers. “Is there dinner? I’m starving.”

“Jun-ah!” Wonwoo calls for him. “We have dinner already. Come here.”

At the mention of dinner, Junhui speeds up his steps towards the dining table. “You do? Oh God, you guys are lifesavers.” But it takes him by surprise when he finally sees all three of his roommates already sat at the dining table with the food laid out in front of them. “Chinese food? What’s the special occasion?”

“No special occasion,” Soonyoung smiles at him, his hand gesturing for Junhui to take a seat already. “Just wanted to make you feel like home a bit.”

Junhui’s heart almost melts. “And you guys even remembered my favourites?”

“Hey, we learnt how to read hanzi today just for you,” Wonwoo jokes beside him. “We almost had a collective headache.”

“Worth it,” Jihoon says while munching on a piece of meat. “I got that spicy ribs I said I liked.”

“You know we could’ve just ordered it together,” Junhui says, grabbing a piece of the spicy ribs.

“Well, we wanted it to be a surprise,” replies Soonyoung. “Let’s dig in shall we?”

Junhui does so happily, shoving another piece of meat into his mouth and a spoonful of rice next. Soonyoung and Jihoon fight over the last piece of scallion omelette and Wonwoo is too busy asking Junhui what kind of ingredients are in which of these dishes—ever so enthusiastic to learn about something new.

It may not be much but happiness for him, Junhui thinks, is currently in the comfort of this medium-sized two bedroom share house where both the love and the bickering never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
